


Tea in the Morning

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Or Tuvok thinks highly of Seven and is willing to help her, Seven tries new food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Seven arrives at the Mess Hall for her usual nutritional supplement, and ends up sharing her breakfast hour with Tuvok. They share a comfortable silence and an acceptable level of conversation.Fictober #9: "There is a certain taste to it."





	Tea in the Morning

Seven arrived at the Mess Hall at exactly 0630 hours. Nutrient consumption was regretfully necessary now that her human physiology had started to take over. 

“Nutrient supplement Seven of Nine Six-Alpha.” She watched the mug materialize before her eyes, and took it from the tray. She raised it to her lips and took a sip. 

She turned around and spotted Tuvok sitting in a corner, reading his morning reports. Usually she would have sat on her own, however this time she desired companionship. Even quiet companionship. 

Seven approached him. “Lieutenant Commander.” 

Tuvok looked up. “Seven. A pleasant surprise.”

“May I sit? I have material to go over as well, so I can assure you your silence will be uninterrupted.” She took another sip of her supplement and tried to push down a grimace. 

“Please.” He motioned to the seat in front of him. “Have a seat.”

They sat in contented silence, both reading their PADDs and drinking their respective beverages. Seven figured that Tuvok was having his usual morning cup of tea, and she continued to sip her nutritional supplement and read her Astrometrics data. People slowly started to trickle into the mess hall and Neelix greeted them cheerily. Seven started to feel a spark of annoyance at the increase in noise level. She noted that Tuvok seemed calm.

“Lieutenant Commander,” She took a breath. “May I ask you about your meditation techniques?”

To her relief, Tuvok didn’t appear too bothered by her inquiry. She had made note a few months previously that he seemed to respond more positively to her questions and interruptions. The only other person on board he tolerated like that was Captain Janeway.

“Yes, Seven. What is on your mind?” He set his PADD down and focused on her.

“I wonder if you might be able to teach me how to remain calm in situations where I feel…agitated. The increase in noise level is, as Lieutenant Paris puts it, getting on my nerves. I am finding it hard to concentrate, and I am experiencing mild annoyance.”

“I can teach you a simple meditation technique to ease your discomfort. Perhaps tonight before you regenerate. I can give you a PADD containing the necessary information for you to assimilate, if you wish.” 

“That would be acceptable.” Seven finished her supplement. “Thank you, Lieutenant Commander.”

“You may call me Tuvok, Seven.” He took a sip of his tea. 

She nodded in acknowledgement. She was going to ask him if he would accompany her to Astrometrics to study some new data, when Neelix appeared, bright and bubbly as ever.

“Tuvok! And Seven! What a pleasure it is to see you both here.” He grinned broadly. “Mr. Tuvok, would you like some more tea? I just finished brewing a fresh pot.” He held up the pitcher.

“Yes please.” Tuvok held his cup out. “Thank you, Mr. Neelix.”

“You’re welcome Lieutenant Commander.” Neelix turned to Seven. “Would you like to try some, Seven? I never see you have much else besides your morning nutritional supplement.”

Seven pondered the question for a moment. She truly had no desire to try the tea, however she knew that she needed to start branching out her experiences. She could hear the Doctor’s voice in her head urging her to try new things. 

“If it helps in your decision at all,” Tuvok offered, “I believe you would enjoy it. The flavor is mild, yet pleasant.”

“Very well.” Seven nodded. “Yes, I will try some.”

Neelix happily poured her a cup and she brought it up to her lips. She smelled the tea, and decided it seemed acceptable to try. She lifted the cup and took a sip. The liquid was hot, and she recoiled as a reaction. Her tongue was stinging unpleasantly, and yet the flavor still managed to make its way through. She was unused to the flavor, and she was unsure how she felt about it. 

“There is a certain taste to it.” She remarked. “Although, it is not unpleasant.”

Neelix was practically beaming. “I’m so glad you like it!” He lingered for a moment more, happy that Seven had tried a new drink. Then he left to refill coffee cups and make more breakfast for the next wave of people coming in.

Seven turned to Tuvok. “Would you care to accompany me to Astrometrics? I have data that I believe you would find interesting.”

“I will meet you there.” Tuvok nodded. “I will stop by my quarters to get you the necessary information for our meditation session tonight.”

Seven nodded. They both stood and put their cups into the recycler and made their way out of the Mess Hall and out into the hallways of Voyager. 

The next morning, Seven had a cup of tea along with her supplement.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of Seven and Tuvok being friends and sharing meals together. They both seem to communicate in similar ways, and I feel like out of all the crew members (besides Janeway), Seven is the only other one that Tuvok truly wouldn't mind spending time with. I also like exploring Seven's character and seeing her branch out into trying new things, albeit reluctantly. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
